In general, a semiconductor substrate, a semiconductor wafer, or another suitable carrier may be processed in semiconductor technology to form an integrated circuit or a semiconductor device based on at least one integrated circuit structure. A semiconductor wafer may be used for processing a plurality of integrated circuits at a surface of the wafer and, after processing, the wafer may be diced to provide a plurality of dies or chips from the wafer. Finally, the dies or chips being singulated from the wafer (so called bare dies or bare chips) may be packaged in a packaging process, wherein the dies or chips may be encased in a supporting material or in a housing to prevent, for example, physical damage and/or corrosion. The housing (also called package or case) may also support the electrical connections used to connect the device, for example, to a circuit board. Typically, a die or a chip includes a metallization for controlling or operating the integrated circuit. Terminals of an integrated circuit structure (e.g. a source terminal, a drain terminal, and/or a gate terminal of a field effect transistor or an emitter terminal, a collector terminal, and/or a base terminal of a bipolar transistor, or two terminals of a diode) may be contacted by the metallization to control or operate the integrated circuit structure. A metallization may include a front side metallization and/or a back side metallization. Further, a metallization may include a patterned metal or a patterned metallic material (typically provided in copper technology or in aluminum technology) which may provide one or more electrical contacts (contact pads) and a wiring. Further, the metallization may electrically contact a single integrated circuit structure (e.g. a transistor or a diode). Alternatively, the metallization may electrically contact a plurality of integrated circuit structures of a chip (e.g. a plurality of transistors or a plurality of diodes), wherein the metallization may support or may provide the functionality of the chip due to the specific wiring structure.